


Just Friends

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Ridiculousness (Tv Show)
Genre: Affection, Bottom Rob, Bottoming from the Top, Chanel is just mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Naked Holding, One Shot, Playful teasing, Referenced intimacy, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Smut, Some Humor, Staring, Sterling being in his thoughts, Top Sterling, Touching, Very fluffy, Warm, being alone together, blowjob, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They're just friends, who sometimes have sex.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare ship of mine, that I love ♡ ❦
> 
> Btw, I actually thought this up after watching one of the Ridiculousness episodes, I based it off the one with Steve-o in it xD I did write some details different, that were in the episode.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading what I wrote :) With these two ⚣

Rob, Sterling, and Chanel were all there, as usual. They are filming another episode of Ridiculousness. Their special guest this time is Steve-o, a member of jackass.

 

Rob and Steve-o had a friendly hug with each other.

 

Then, Steve-o sat down in the middle of the red couch, with Sterling and Chanel.

 

During the episode, those four were all laughing and smiling with each other.

 

Sterling caught Rob's stares at him but, remained calm and normal. He loved Rob's smile and laugh, it was nice to hear, to him anyway. 

 

Rob felt the same, secretly. 

 

In private, both of them showed affection and intimacy. But, on tv, during filming, around others, they acted like true friends and just that. They always kept quiet about it. No one else knew of their feelings, they liked that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“I call it skyjacking. And I just did it.” Steve-o said

 

Sterling looks at Steve-o. “Did you really?”

 

Steve-o was smiling. “Oh yeah.” He starts pulling out his phone.

 

“Oh man, it's a video.” Rob said

 

“How'd you videotape that?” Sterling asked then, he laughs.

 

Steve-o gets up, walking over to Rob with his phone.

 

“You're just gonna see his reaction.” Steve-o has another smile, saying that to everyone.

 

Steve-o shows Rob the video of him masturbating out of a plane, being in the air, falling while doing it.

 

Rob slightly backed up, his eyes widened. He was a little bit surprised and shocked.

 

“I don't know what I just watched. And I hate to say it. It was amazing.” he said

 

Steve-o laughed to that, with a big smile.

 

“What was on… what were you covered in?” Rob asked Steve-o.

 

“I didn't want it to be considered pornography. So, I painted everything.” Steve-o replied

 

“Ok.”

 

“Yeah, it was black paint.”

 

Rob was leaning against the wall.

 

“Not to point it out but, it's the smallest black dick he's ever seen.” Steve-o also said, with sarcasm.

 

Rob was laughing again now.

 

Sterling also laughed at that. Although, he also slightly smirked now, for a second.

 

'True.’ he thought to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The show was almost over, before they cut out and stop filming, Steve got up again.

 

He walks to Rob and hugs him for the second time that day.

 

Sterling looked at them. He wasn't jealous. He just wished that he could show that same affection with Rob on tv and in public. But, he knows that he can't.

 

He noticed that Rob gave a smile to him.

 

Sterling smiles back at him.

 

Rob pulls away from Steve's hug, smiling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They end the episode, filming was over for that day. Chanel, the film crew, and people in the audience left.

 

It was only Rob and Sterling there now. They had stayed behind. They're alone together.

 

Sterling had moved, sitting on the middle of the couch. He was deep in his thoughts.

 

Rob has a smile, as he walked over to him. He stared at Sterling. “Thinking?”

 

Sterling snapped out of it, looking at Rob.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“About what?” Rob asked him.

 

“Nothing much.”

 

“Ok. Just know that I'm here if you wanna talk.”

 

“Alright.” Sterling said, with a slight smile.

 

Rob sat down, he gets into Sterling's lap, his leg on each side of the dark-skinned male.

 

Sterling just smiled at him.

 

Rob leaned over. “No one's here, it's just us. Wanna have sex~?” he said, into Sterling's ear.

 

Sterling had a smirk, hearing that. “Sure~”

 

Both of them started taking off their clothes now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They are both naked now.

 

Rob was standing. Then, he gets on his knees. He grabs Sterling's dick, wrapping his hand around the shaft. He started stroking it, up and down. He also rubbed the head of it with his finger.

 

Sterling let out a quiet moan. He was staring down at Rob, watching him.

 

Rob didn't mind that, getting a slight blush. He licked the tip of Sterling's erection as he kept going. He stroked it more.

 

Sterling couldn't deny that he's in bliss right now. He always is, with Rob. He loves being around Rob, with him it felt good.

 

Rob opens his mouth, putting it halfway down his throat. He was licking and sucking it now. He bobs his head, up and down. He hummed softly against Sterling's shaft.

 

Sterling lets out another moan, he was loving the vibrations on his erection. Rob's mouth was so warm, he loves it. He was so close.

 

Rob pulls away before Sterling could cum.

 

Sterling stares at him. “Why'd you do that for? I was almost there.”

 

“What's the fun in letting you cum early?” Rob said, sarcastically, teasing him.

 

Sterling sighed a little bit. “I know.” he said to him. Then, he smirks at Rob again. “Come here~”

 

Rob also has a smirk. “Coming~”

 

Sterling almost snickered. “Already?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Rob was smiling tho. He gets on Sterling's lap again. He got into Sterling's embrace, in the dark-skinned male's arms.

 

Sterling had his arms wrapped around Rob, he held him for a few seconds.

 

Rob stared at him, leaning in. He kissed him.

 

Sterling has a smile, into the kiss.

 

They kept kissing, for a minute. Sterling deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Rob's mouth.

 

Rob moaned into Sterling's mouth.

 

After that, they pull apart from that kiss. They are both panting.

 

Rob positioned himself over Sterling's erection.

 

Sterling pushed in Rob, entering him. He also loved how warm inside Rob is. He moaned softly.

 

Rob also lets out a moan.

 

Sterling leaned closer and kissed Rob's neck. He sucked on there, leaving a slight mark, a dark hickey.

 

He started touching Rob's skin, as he was doing that, he was also thrusting, in and out of him, medium paced.

 

Rob moans, keeping up with Sterling's pace. He moved, up and down, on Sterling's dick. He thrusted deeper down on it.

 

They were both moaning.

 

Sterling rested his hands on Rob's hips. He thrusts harder in.

 

“Rob~”

 

“Sterling~”

 

Rob grabbed onto Sterling's shoulders, he arched his back, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Fuck~!” he yelled, reaching his climax.

 

He came on Sterling's lower stomach.

 

Sterling came after Rob, in him.

 

They were both sweating and a mess, although both of them didn't care about that.

 

Rob leaned against Sterling, his head on Sterling's shoulder.

 

He panted as he heard Sterling's breathing as well.

 

Rob stays in Sterling’s arms.

 

Both of them stay there, resting and relaxing, for awhile.

 

‘This is nice.’ Sterling also thought, having a smile, quietly.

 

They both calmed down, holding each other, slight silence between them now. They also smiled. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Extra ~**

 

_An hour later -_

 

They had slowly put their clothes on and left from there. Sterling drove to his house. 

 

When they get there, both of them got out and walked inside. 

 

They walk through Sterling's room and into the bathroom. Rob followed behind Sterling. Both of them were closing the door and taking off their clothing again. They were both bare, naked. 

 

Sterling got in the shower, turning it on. 

 

Rob walks over to him and gets in with him. 

 

They stay under the warm water. They washed each other and cleaned up from earlier. 

 

Rob turned around now. 

 

Sterling was kissing Rob's back. He gave him kisses again. 

 

Rob loved this. It was very nice. That warming feeling. He felt happy. He smiled a bit. 

 

Although, he touched his neck and rubbed it. 

 

Rob looked at the mirror near them and noticed it. He sighed softly. "Sterling, did you really have to leave a hickey there?" 

 

Sterling was staring at the mark on Rob's neck. He also had a smile, leaning against the other male's body.

 

"Sorry." He did meant it. Because he'd feel bad if anyone notices and found out about them, their secret. That they get caught, cause of him. Or if they think Rob is with someone else. 

 

Rob hummed at that and lets him do what he wants. 

 

After awhile, they get out. They dry off with a towel. Both of them put on their boxers now. 

 

They walked out of there and get onto the bed. They lay down, cuddling. 

 

Sterling holds him close now. 

 

Rob stayed there, being in Sterling's arms again, with a slight smile. 

 

Both guys snuggled and nuzzled against each other. Their bodies were always very warm. 

 

These soft blankets feel good on their skin. Both of them were smiling. 

 

Eventually, they fall asleep, being peacefully together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this ❥ & Thanks for reading it ♡


End file.
